1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of cooperatively controlling a body height and a brake force in a vehicle including a body-height adjusting device (i.e., so-called “leveling” device) and a brake-force control device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2502367 discloses the art of limiting, when a braking device of a vehicle is operating, an amount of change of height of the vehicle's body that is adjusted or changed by a body-height adjusting device.